


Three Sheets to the Wind

by Sauronix



Series: Nix's Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Post Alternate Ending, Singing Ignis, T for Alcohol Use, Tumblr Prompt, drunk Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: “Gladi—hic—lus,” Ignis says, almost falling off his stool as he pushes his shot glass across the counter, “pour me another, won’t you?”Gladio raises an eyebrow. “I dunno, Iggy, I think you’ve had enough for one night.”Ignis pouts—fucking pouts—and jabs his index finger at the glass, leaning heavily on one arm with his head in his hand. “I insist.”A flash fic in response to the prompt "things you said at 1 am."





	Three Sheets to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to the prompt "things you said at 1 am" [on Tumblr](https://sauronix.tumblr.com/).

“Gladi— _hic_ —lus,” Ignis says, almost falling off his stool as he pushes his shot glass across the counter, “pour me another, won’t you?”

Gladio raises an eyebrow. “I dunno, Iggy, I think you’ve had enough for one night.”

Ignis pouts—fucking _pouts_ —and jabs his index finger at the glass, leaning heavily on one arm with his head in his hand. “I insist.”

Gladio sighs and unscrews the lid on the bottle of whiskey they’re sharing in their kitchen. It’s well after midnight, edging closer to one in the morning, and they’ve been at this for—shit, five hours. Gladio’s paced himself, alternating each drink with a glass of water and a mini quiche from the tray Ignis insisted on making (from scratch) after his third shot of whiskey, so he’s only a little buzzed.

Ignis, though…he’s hurtling toward blackout drunk.

Gladio isn’t worried. Ignis won’t get into too much trouble with him around, and it’s nice to see him cut loose once in a while. They have good reason to celebrate. It’s been five years to the day since they brought back the light. Five years since Noct took his rightful place on the throne. Sitting in their kitchen, just the two of them, with the radio on the counter murmuring classic rock, feels like the perfect way to end the night.

Ignis looks at him, his eyes unfocused. Gladio pours him another shot.

“Thank you,” he says. Before Gladio can tell him to sip it slowly, he tosses it back, grimacing at the burn. “Should’ve had the wine instead.”

“You’re the one who said you wanted whiskey.”

Ignis opens his mouth to respond, his lips glistening with liquor, but then, before he can speak, he raises his eyebrows and his jaw goes slack. Gladio has to bite back a laugh. It’s so un-Ignis.

“Gonna say something profound?” Gladio asks.

Ignis shakes his head, tipping a little on his stool before righting himself. “I love this song.”

Gladio listens. The muted guitar riffs and cowbell are familiar, but he can’t place the band or the name of the song. It sounds like something his dad might’ve listened to on those rare occasions he had an evening at home. He’s still trying to place it when Ignis starts to sing along, an unsteady, flat warble that has Gladio wincing. He didn’t realize it until now, but in all the years they’ve known each other, in all the years they’ve been sharing a home and a bed, he’s never heard Ignis sing. And he’s belting it with so much off-key heart that Gladio can’t help bursting into laughter.

Looks like there's something Ignis sucks at after all.

“You’re awful, Iggy,” he says, slipping an arm around his waist.

Ignis lets himself be lifted to his feet, his head lolling on Gladio’s shoulder. “I’m much better when I’m sober.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Gladio laughs and presses a kiss to the hair at his temple, breathing in the familiar, comforting smell of him. “Now let’s get you to bed, you lush.”


End file.
